Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5p - 5}{5} \div \dfrac{7p}{5}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{5p - 5}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{7p}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ (5p - 5) \times 5 } { 5 \times 7p}$ $k = \dfrac{25p - 25}{35p}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{5p - 5}{7p}$